Ultimates Vol 2 4
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Locals of the Exo-Space, including possibly , , and/or Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locals of the Exo-Space, including possibly , , and/or Locations: * ** *** **** **** * Items: * Negative Reactor * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = In 1951, Private Adam Brashear, USMC, demonstrated courage under fire in Korea by rescuing Sgt Conner Sims, USMC, from the scene of combat. When questioned as to why he disobeyed direct orders to do so, he would only respond, "Nemo resideo" - Leave No Man Behind, the Marine Corps' unofficial motto. It was the start of a friendship that would define the lives of both men. In 1960, Dr Adam Brashear was working in a lab at Project Pegasus, explaining his project to Conner Sims, now an agent of the Army Security Agency. Although he had gotten the funding by calling the device The Negative Reactor, Adam explained that it was a "neutral zone", where matter and anti-matter could co-exist. If successful, they could pull anti-matter out of the device, creating limitless energy. Conner pointed out that this had military uses... and that the staff on the project had been reporting glimpses into other times and places. But before Adam could reassure him, the device exploded, showering the lab with exotic matter, blowing out the ceiling, and knocking out Adam. Adam was rescued by Conner, but both men were changed in marvelous fashion. Conner, who had been awake for the whole experience, started saying that he had seen things, that humans were tiny in cosmic terms... before fading away... Today, aboard the Abeona, in the Neutral Zone, Adam "Blue Marvel" Brashear and the rest of the Ultimates are trying to journey outside of reality to repair the timestream. Their first stop had been the Neutral Zone, but on the way through they thought they had encountered the Anti-Man, an old nemesis of Blue Marvel. Investigating in his Mark XIII Exploration Armor, Blue Marvel verifies that this is Anti-Man - Conner Sims. In 1961, Adam Brashear braved the Neutral Zone in his Mark I Exploration Armor to bring his friend home. Back at Project Pegasus, Adam explained that Conner's exposure had changed his biology, internalizing the power of the Negative Reactor, and teleporting him to the other dimension. Conner tried to explain what he had seen, but drifted off in the middle of a sentence, seeing a year into the future, where he had become a villain with a unique helmet, ranting about the smallness of humanity and the need to destroy the toxic society that constrained them with fear. As he punched Adam in the future, he snapped back to the present, asking his friend for help in becoming part of the real world again. Today, Blue Marvel beats up Anti-Man. As Spectrum and Captain Marvel stand by, confused, Blue Marvel castigates Anti-Man for his crimes. Anti-Man, in a moment of clarity, realises that the insights that came with his power left him frightened and paranoid, and apologises to Blue Marvel for everything he did. Blue Marvel cannot forgive his friend, and continues punching him. At this point, the four are met by a newcomer, the guardian of this place - Kevin Brashear, Blue Marvel's son. Face to face with Kevin, Blue Marvel falters, struggling to justify why he is beating up his old friend. He cites the fact that Anti-Man declared war on American society, forcing Adam to become a superhero and then forcing him to retire to obscurity. His return led to a firefight when the Avengers intervened, and in the crossfire, Candace, Adam's wife and Kevin's mother, was killed. Kevin asks Blue Marvel to compare his treatment of Anti-Man with that of Galactus, who he met with mercy and ingenuity. Blue Marvel is defensive, calling Galactus a force of cosmic power - but Kevin undercuts him. Everyone has universal importance. Everyone has the chance to make an effect. Even Adam Brashear - the man who designed a helmet to try to help Conner Sims tune out his visions, the very helmet that Anti-Man wears today. In turmoil, Blue Marvel lays out his feelings with a scientist's clarity: they have a mission to complete. He cannot forgive Conner Sims for his actions. But he will not abandon him either. Nemo resideo. In Real Space, Galactus recieves a message from a higher power. The Ultimates are on a course that will lead them to a truth this higher power wishes to keep hidden from them. This force deputizes Galactus to track them and stop them from learning this by any means necessary. As Galactus consents, the view pans out, and we see that the deputizing force is... Eternity! | Solicit = • The Ultimates are headed to the very edge of everything that is - and beyond! Destination: Outside! • But on the way, they're going to have to deal with pan-dimensional parasites, rogue realities, universal systems... • ...and an enemy from Blue Marvel's past. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Korean War